Wedding or Not
by Usio-Amamiya
Summary: La boda de Belle y Gaston esta a dos días, con cada segundo que pasa, Belle no puede dejar de pensar en Rumpelstiltskin y en su deseo de huir. Pero no se espero algo emocionante en el día de su boda.


****Y bueno, aquí subo otro Rumbelle...y subire otros luego de corregir la ortografía...se nota que espero el 30, no? xDDD No puedo esperar! Rumbelle! y un KISS! espero que el estreno de Castle calme un poco mi pobre corazón.

Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, solo gracias a las personas que se toman la molestia de dejarme un review o simplemente leer, aunque igual agradecería un comentario...que es GRATIS XDD

**DISCLAIMER**: OUaT y sus personajes no me pertenecen (Desgraciadamente), es propiedad de ABC

**Wedding or not.**

Lo que anhelaba en ese hermoso día era concentrarse en su libro mientras oía a los pájaros y al viento, ignorar la presencia de las damas de honor que la acompañaban y protegían del sol con una sombrilla o que el corsé la estaba matando pero debía usarlo porque era "necesario" en el vestido rojo pasión que llevaba puesto hoy.

Pero no podía concentrarse, ni mucho menos deshacerse de ese traje molesto. Lo primero es porque su prometido Gastón no paraba de hacer ruido mientras entrenaba o llamarla para que vea sus movimientos, obligándola a fingir total interés y asombro; y lo segundo porque ese odioso vestido rojo era un presente de él mismo por la boda y su padre le había pedido que lo aceptase y usase.

Por lo menos, en el Dark Castle, Rumpelstiltskin nunca la obligaba a usar algo que no quería…

_¡No!_ Se grita mentalmente, regañándose a sí misma por pensar en él de nuevo.

—¡Belle! — Genial, si Gastón la seguía molestando, iba a perder la paciencia y le iba a estampar la silla en plena cara, a ver si así se callaba.

—¿Dime, Gastón? — Pero a pesar de sus intenciones homicidas, Belle sonrió amablemente… o se esforzó por hacerlo.

—¿Te gustaría dar una vuelta a caballo? — Envaina su espada mientras se va acercando a ella. — Te prometo que no iremos lejos del castillo, así que no debes preocuparte que algo nos pase.

Belle lo pensó con cuidado, no era mala idea salir a tomar aire y andar a caballo, es más, extrañaba la adrenalina al montar, era un breve momento en que ella se sentía llena de libertad. Pero la idea de andar a solas con Gastón… bueno, no sería la primera vez, pero no quería estarle alentando la idea de que estaba feliz ante la idea de matrimonio o algo… aunque él es tan ciego que nos se da cuenta. Suspiro.

—De acuerdo Gastón, deja que vaya primero a cambiarme. — Regalándole una sonrisa, Belle se levanta de su asiento luego de asegurarse de no perder la página de su libro.

—Tendré todo listo cuando regreses.

Dando una inclinación respetuosa, Belle se retira con sus damas detrás de ella a una distancia prudente.

* * *

Su ropa para cabalgar eran pantalones blancos, una blusa del mismo color y una chaqueta azul con botones dorados y sin mangas. Mientras se colocaba las botas de montar, se mira en el espejo, recordando como su padre se había sorprendido de verla vestida así cuando quiso tomar clases de equitación y ella le explico que así podría aprender con más comodidad y él había terminado por aceptar que su pequeña le gustaba montar como uno de sus soldados.

Arreglándose el cabello en una trenza, sus ojos se desvían a un baúl que había pedido para guardar algo muy valioso. Se lo queda mirando con unos ojos nostálgicos, acariciando superficialmente la tapa los dedos, tentándose a cada segundo en abrirlo. Pero tan rápido como lo acaricio, rápido se aparto con movimientos negativos de cabeza.

—Eso ya es historia. — Se regaña mientras camina hacia la salida, tomando en el camino unos guantes de montura de color azul.

* * *

Tal como se espero, el viaje a caballo le había hecho muy bien, riendo en el bosque, alentaba a su caballo a correr más y más rápido, dejando atrás a Gastón.

—¡Belle, debes ir más despacio! — Le regaña Gastón mientras trataba de seguirle el ritmo.

—¡No seas gallina y acepta tu derrota como el hombre que eres! — Se burlo en respuesta, girando la cabeza para verlo por arriba de los hombros.

Siguió galopando como un medio de escape, quería escapar de su realidad y de sus pensamientos, no quería pensar en su posición de la nobleza, su obligación de casarse con un hombre bastante superficial o… _en esa persona_. Si fuera por ella, correría y correría hasta el fin del mundo, pero teniendo piedad por su caballo, decide detenerse cerca de un lago para que el animal tome fuerzas y agua mientras se queda sentada en el prado para esperar a Gastón ya que lo había perdido de vista.

Tendida en el césped, viendo el lento movimiento de las nubes, Belle deseo poder desaparecer o ser en verdad tan valiente como para huir de su casa y viajar por el mundo. Pero su casa era el último lugar donde _esa persona_ iría… porque estaba ella.

—Ojala no tuviera que casarme. — Resignada, se incorpora para estar sentada, viendo el lago y luego su entorno. — ¿Por qué demora tanto Gastón?

El ruido de las ramas moverse llamo su atención. Calmando al caballo para que no la abandone, Belle se aventura a acercarse a donde provenía el ruido. Cada vez más cerca, su corazón subía y subía por su garganta a causa de la adrenalina.

—Belle. — La chica pega un grito del susto y voltea para ver a Gastón llegar. — ¿Qué ocurre?

—Creí… creí haber visto algo por ahí. — Se explica mientras señalaba el lugar.

De inmediato, Gastón se baja del caballo y prepara su espada para defender a la mujer, pero lo que encontraron fue un conejo blanco y herido. Suspirando aliviada, Belle sonrió mientras se pone de rodillas, tomando al animal con cuidado para no lastimarlo más.

—Pobrecito… no te preocupes, te llevaré a mi casa y te cuidaré personalmente.

* * *

Y cumplió su palabra. Al regresar al castillo, Belle ordeno a sus doncellas que traigan un botiquín de primeros auxilios a su habitación, mientras esperaban, ella deposito al conejo con cuidado sobre uno de sus grandes cojines y se quito la chaqueta azul. Una de sus criadas le trajo lo que había pedido y Belle trabajo sin problemas con el conejo, limpiándole la herida para que no se siga infectando, le paso un ungüento especial y le vendo la pata con una venda azul para destacar en esos pelos blancos.

—¿Ya estás mejor? — Le pregunta mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, teniendo de respuesta que el conejo olfatee. — Tomare eso como un sí.

Sin dejar de estar a su lado, se quita el moño para romper la trenza y tener sus rizos libres, destacando más su indiscutida belleza. Le dio al conejo varias verduras como zanahoria, lechuga y repollo. Se paso todo el día en su cuarto con el animal, le gustaba su compañía, especialmente cuando leía y le comentaba algo que le gustaba.

—Debiste pasar por muchos peligros para terminar así de herido. — Susurra Belle, volviendo a acariciar al conejo. — De seguro escapando de un animal salvaje… ojala yo pudiera escapar de uno, prefiero eso que a casarme con Gastón.

Capta como el conejo mueve su cabeza y luego la ve a los ojos. Curioso, esos ojos oscuros le resultaban familiares.

La puerta de su cuarto se abre antes de poder seguir pensando en aquello, dejando entrar a Maurice, su padre, que al parecer, no estaba muy contento con la escena.

—Belle, la cena es en cinco minutos y aun no te has arreglado.

—¿Eh? — Rápidamente, Belle dirige su atención a la ventana, ya no quedaba ni una chispa del sol. — Lo siento papá, estaba leyendo.

—Recuerda que Gastón y su padre iban a venir… te casas en dos días, Belle.

—Lo sé… — Agacha la mirada, otro golpe fuerte a la realidad. — lo siento, es sólo que… perdí la noción del tiempo. — Agregó rápidamente al darse cuenta que pensaba gritarle todo, que no quería casarse con Gastón, que no lo amaba y que ella misma quería buscar el amor, viajar… olvidar. — Dame unos minutos y estaré abajo.

—Bien… y sobre el conejo… — Notando por fin a la insignificante criatura que comía lo que Belle le trajo.

—No hay problema que se quede, ¿verdad? El pobrecito estaba herido y muy indefenso en el bosque… no tuve corazón para abandonarlo.

—Belle… definitivamente eres igual a tu madre. — Resignado, Maurice besa a su hija en la frente. Ambos sonríen. — Ambas son hermosas… pero recuerda, la belleza no viene de afuera… sino por dentro, tu corazón es lo que te hace hermosa Belle.

—Gracias papá… estaré abajo en un minuto.

—No te tardes. — Y Maurice se retira, dejándola sola para arreglarse.

—Copito. — Belle ve al conejo, ya le había dado un nombre para hablarle. — ¿Tienes el valor para destrozarle el corazón a tu padre y decirle como te sientes? — Suavemente toma a Copito entre sus brazos y le deposita un beso en la cabeza, sintiendo que los pelos le daba cosquilleos, pero no le importo y le beso también en la nariz.

* * *

La cena fue de lo más aburrida y también un desafío, si había algo peor que casarse con Gastón, era tener que oír los comentarios machistas de Gustav, el padre de su prometido. Ese hombre ya creía que su hijo y él tomarían el asiento que le correspondía a ella por derecho de sangre, solo porque ella era una mujer, pero no le sería tan fácil porque Belle era una chica lista gracias a su deseo de llenarse de libros y porque todos los demás miembros de la corte se sentían más seguros con ella al mando en vez de Gastón. Así que era todo un desafío no gritarle a ese repugnante hombre cavernícola.

Para quitarse todo ese estrés, Belle partió de inmediato al baño, quitándose la prenda para darse un largo baño de burbujas, con los olores de las rosas, impregnándose ese aroma en cada rincón de piel y raíz de cabello.

Ya lista, se seca el cuerpo y pasea por su cuarto sólo con la bata de baño de color dorado, sin importarle que el conejo sea el único espectador de su belleza.

—Si tuviera poderes mágicos como _**él**_, saldría volando por esa ventana y no me obligarían a casarme con nadie. — Juro mientras señalaba la ventana con su cepillo de oro, volviendo a su tarea de cepillarse el pelo.

Derrotada de su mala suerte, se deja caer al suelo como los indios, dejando traslucir gran parte de sus piernas largas y cremosas. En otro segundo, se pone de pie, quejándose de estar pensando de nuevo en esa persona cuando debería dar página.

—Definitivamente el amor es un arma letal. — Dijo en un suspiro.

Deja el cepillo donde estaba y se esconde detrás de una cortina cerca de su ropero para vestirse, lanzando lejos la bata, se pone un camisón largo y azul, sin preocuparse en usar algo debajo ya que no estaba de humor en preocuparse por ello. Lista, sale de su escondite y toma a Copito entre sus brazos para que le haga compañía en la cama.

—Espero que no te moleste acompañarme. — Luego de acomodar bien a Copito, se tiende, dejando que la almohada haga un _POOF_. — ¿Qué estará haciendo ahora?

Gira la cabeza a su izquierda para ver a Copito de nuevo, su nueva mascota estaba bien tendida y protegida del frío con las sabanas.

—Sabes Copito, hay un hombre en este mundo que posee grandes poderes y podría sacarme de esto si lo llamase e hiciéramos un trato… pero no quiero llamarlo— Sonríe irónicamente ante su situación. —, además él no quiere verme. — Confiesa cerrando los ojos, tapándoselos luego con las manos. — Él rompió su trato… era por siempre… pero él lo rompió porque no creyó en mí.

Respirando hondo, cambia de posición para ver al conejo, sonrió al captar que Copito dormía, así que decidió hacer lo mismo y cierra los ojos para dormir.

* * *

Copito despierta a mitad de la noche, descubriendo a una Belle dormida y con rastros de lágrimas en los ojos, también una imagen perfecta de la parte superior de sus pechos, desprotegidos y muy cerca de mostrar los pezones gracias a que no llevaba nada debajo del camisón.

Cauteloso, se acerca a su rostro, usando su propio pelaje para sacarle un poco las lágrimas, teniendo cuidado de no despertarla.

—Mmmmm… — Copito se aparta al oír la dulce voz de Belle. No se despertó, pero seguía haciendo algunos gestos. — Rumpelstiltskin. — Susurra suavemente, dando un giro para darle la espalda a Copito.

* * *

Belle se pasó el día en su habitación, tenía la urgencia de escapar de la realidad que la agobiaba, estuvo leyendo sus libros mientras Copito recorría el cuarto, jugaba con cualquier cosa que se encontraba o simplemente comía.

Pero toda su paz se viene abajo cuando entra una sirvienta a comentarle que se llevaría a cabo una fiesta esa noche por su matrimonio con Gastón que se llevara a cabo en la mañana. Es como una forma de que la gente del pueblo le brinden buena suerte a su unión… pero Belle no pensaba lo mismo.

Su padre dejo sobre su mesa de maquillaje un perfume que era otro presente de Gastón. Y ahora que Maurice se había ido, deprimida, Belle se sentó frente a su mesita, tomando el perfumen y evitando verse al espejo que estaba frente a ella y colgaba en la pared.

—¿Por qué? — Susurró con los ojos en el frasco, teniendo miedo de verse al espejo. — ¿Por qué no crees en mí Rumpelstiltskin? — dijo con la voz desgarrada, se le dificultaba hablar por el dolor que presionaba su corazón. — ¡¿Por qué?!

Sin contener más toda esa rabia que la agobiada y le cortaba el aire, estrecho el presente de Gastón en el espejo, viendo sin arrepentimiento como se destrozaba y el líquido se dispersaba por todas partes, machando también su vestido. El espejo también había sufrido daños, pero los pedazos que se mantuvieron intactos, revelaban a una Belle enojada, dolida y triste. Las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos como cataratas y le ardían como si tocara fuego.

—¡ERES UN COBARDE! — pesca dos frascos más que tuvieron el mismo destino cruel. — ¡Y YO TAMBIÉN SOY UNA COBARDE, NO SOY VALIENTE, SOY UNA MIERDA DE COBARDE! — Nunca, en toda su vida había usado malas palabras, pero su enojo era más grande que su razonamiento de vocabulario. — ¡Te amo, ¿Por qué no quieres creer eso?! — Tampoco se consideraba alguien violenta, pero eso no le impidió pescar la mesa para darla vuelta y estrellarla, destruyendo todo lo que estaba encima. No le importaba, eran cosas materiales que de seguro le iban a reemplazar aunque a ella en realidad no le interesase mucho, por otro lado, su corazón herido no podía ser reemplazado o curado. — ¿Por qué? — Susurra bien bajo luego de todo el jadeo que armo.

Cansada de luchar mentalmente ante su realidad, Belle cae al suelo de rodillas de forma brusca, de seguro se gano algunos raspones, pero no le importaba mucho. Estuvo llorando y llorando, ahogándose con sus lágrimas ardientes, anhelando ser asesinada por estas y no casarse o pensar en el duendecillo anti-amor. Se tapa la cara con las manos, negándose a seguir viendo la realidad o quizás para ocultar su cara, apenada de sentirse de aquella forma… y por un hombre más encima.

Un cosquilleo en la pierna llama su atención, apartando las manos de su cara para ver a Copito, olfateando su pierna, pero para Belle, era como le estuviera consolando. Sin dejar de derramar las lágrimas, sonrió agradecida, aunque era una sonrisa cansada, y tomo al conejo entre sus brazos, aferrándolo a su pecho, teniendo cuidado de no lastimarlo.

* * *

Día de la boda.

Con una mirada neutral, Belle se miraba al espejo de cuerpo completo mientras la servidumbre arreglaba los últimos detalles de su vestido de novia. El vestido era dorado y comenzaba por debajo de los brazos y con escote en forma de corazón, el corsé potenciaba sus atributos, con diamantes blancos y pequeños en el centro, tomando la forma de una rosa, la falda eran de tres capas y la última era la cola de dos metros. Sus zapatos eran también dorados y con un pequeño diamante en el centro con la forma de un caballo, desgraciadamente no se veían por lo largo que era el traje. Decidieron que Belle dejara su cabello completamente suelto, para que relucieran más sus hermosos rizos con la tiara dorada que descansaba en su cabeza. La novia había pedido que no la pintaran, así que solo le pusieron algo parecido a un brillo para que sus labios resalten más.

—Déjenme sola, por favor. — Pidió al saber que no podría seguir ante esta realidad sin derramas más lágrimas y se negaba a llorar frente a otras personas.

Las mujeres se inclinaron respetuosamente y salieron en silencio. El corsé no le apretaba, pero en verdad le faltaba aire, no le llegaba lo suficiente a los pulmones. Tenía motivos suficientes para llorar, pero no salían las gotas, tal vez porque había llorado mucho anoche, pero su cara seguía rota como si en verdad estuviese llorando. Derrotaba y débil, se sienta sobre la cama, sin importarle que el precioso vestido que le costaron semanas en hacerlo se arruine porque simplemente no le interesaba, no era su felicidad.

—¿Qué puedo hacer? — Susurro confundida y alterada, anhelaba salir de allí, cumplir su sueño de viajar y ser libre de tomar sus propias decisiones, pero su pueblo, su gente, necesitaba de esa unión. — ¿Qué harías Rumpelstiltskin? — Al darse cuenta de lo que había salido de sus labios, no pudo evitar reírse de sí misma, una risa burlona y sarcástica, de todos los ejemplos a seguir, tuvo que pensar en el hombre que la hizo a un lado y que de seguro resolvería todo con magia o matando… era patética, una masoquista por seguir pensando así de él.

Le pareció extraño no escuchar a Copito moviendo los dientes o correteando por la habitación. Lo llamaba mientras recorría casa rincón de sus aposentos, levantando cojines, moviendo muebles y agachándose para ver debajo de su gran cama, de nuevo, sin preocuparle para nada el vestido.

—¡Belle! — Maurice se hace presente, preocupado. — ¿Qué haces en el suelo? Arruinas el vestido.

—Ahora no, Papá, estoy buscando a Copito. — Viendo dentro de su ropero, corriendo vestidos o sacándolos.

—No te preocupes por esas cosas ahora, llevas dos minutos tardes. — Tomándola de los hombros. — Vamos pequeña.

—Pero Papá, es mi boda, puedo llegar tarde si quiero… y me preocupa mucho Copito.

—Una de las criadas buscara al conejo… ahora, lo más importante Belle, es que te vas a casar. — La va guiando hacía la salida, ignorando las exigencias de su hija en que Copito era más importante…

Pero había perdido ante su padre y al final término siendo arrastrada hacía las puertas que daban paso a la enorme iglesia del castillo. El miedo regreso a Belle al darse cuenta donde se encontraba ahora y de nuevo no podía respirar… no… no podía… haría lo que fuera, pero no esto.

—Papá, yo… — Se interrumpe al ver a su padre sonriéndole amablemente, para luego acariciarle la mejilla con suavidad. — ¿Papá?

—Mi dulce Belle… cuando te fuiste con esa bestia, creía que no te vería más… o que ibas a morir esa misma noche… no podía soportarlo. Pero aquí estás, viva, a mi lado de nuevo. — Le besa en la frente, cálidos y fraternales como Belle siempre recordaba, incluyendo ese aroma a tabaco que se le impregnaba en su memoria. Le gustaba. — Y te vas a casar con Gastón, tranquilizando mi corazón… porque sé que a su lado, estarás segura. Todo lo que pido es que estés al lado de un hombre que te brinde protección y él lo hará.

—Pero yo no lo amo. — Confesando al fin, tan conmovida ante el amor paterno que al fin las lágrimas salieron. — Papá, estoy asustada, sé que este matrimonio es por el bien de nuestra gente… pero no puedo… estoy asustada.

Al final, Belle iba a conseguir su pedido de llegar tarde a su boda. Maurice suspiro hondo ante aquella revelación, pero no dejaba de acariciar los cabellos de su hija o verla con ojos suaves, no la juzgaba y eso ya era suficiente para Belle.

—Belle, en verdad esperaba que hubiese algo… se veían tan unidos de pequeños. — De nuevo le besa en la frente, tranquilizándola. — Pero sabes que no viviré mucho y lo único que pido es que estés con un hombre seguro.

Belle se muerde el labio, ella sabía que a su padre le sobraba motivos, aun cuando no quería todo esto, sabía que su padre lo hacía pensando en su seguridad. Y era su deber al portar la sangre azul de la realeza. Maurice, al verla así, le limpia todas las lágrimas del rostro, diciéndole en lo idéntica que era a su madre para conseguir que su hija sonriera y lo logro.

—Te amo Papá. — Y poniéndose de puntillas, fue su turno de dar besos en la frente.

—Yo también, mi dulce Belle. — Se aseguro de que ya no hubiese más llanto o lágrimas arruinando su hermoso rostro. — ¿Lista?

A pesar de su gran deseo de decir no y salir corriendo, Belle mueve la cabeza en afirmación, no podía fallarle a su padre luego de su confesión. Sólo le quedaba tener una pequeña esperanza de que tener una relación aceptable con Gastón… o que él muera en alguna batalla cercana contra los ogros. Sacude la cabeza, estar mucho tiempo con el duendecillo diabólico le había contagiado sus siniestras ideas… o humor negro. Maurice abrió un poco uno de las puertas para que los hombres que las custodiaban al otro lado se den cuenta que estaba todo listo y podrían abrirlas.

Belle odiaba profundamente ser el centro de atención, más cuando se trataba de su belleza y le daban elogios sobre ello. Así que imaginen lo incómoda que estaba por tener los ojos de medio pueblo sobre ella mientras caminaba hacía Gastón con la ayuda de su padre. Iba a terminar con un ataque de nervios si seguían mirándola… ¡¿Por qué diablos el pasillo debía ser malditamente largo?! Se tuvo que aferrar un poco más en su padre. Definitivamente odiaba que la miren tanto.

Ya frente a Gastón, su estómago, hígado, esófago… ¡TODO!, se le vino abajo, pensando que no era mala idea escapar. No… no con toda esta gente mirando, tenía que ser digna hasta el final, con la frente en alto, aun si odiaba que la mirasen. Trago duro.

Pero si las cosas no pudieran empeorar para su pobre existencia, en el momento que Gastón la vio a los ojos, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al sentir una descarga eléctrica en toda su columna vertebral. ¿Pero qué diablos…? ¿Desde cuándo Gastón le causaba electricidad o descontrol en su corazón? ¿Acaso estaba sintiendo un enamoramiento exprés por saber que había ido al Dark Castle a salvarla, terminando con la mala suerte de ser convertido en rosa? No, imposible, ella no era esa clase de persona. Pero ese hormigueo en el estómago no la estaba ayudando mucho que digamos.

¿Qué estaba pasando con ella?

No escuchaba al arzobispo, seguía perdida en los ojos de Gastón, todavía pensando de su extraño comportamiento sentimental, pero lo más extraño era que los ojos de su prometido no deseado le resultaban diferentes, peculiares, no parecían ser sus ojos.

—Acepto. — Al verlo mover los labios y formular la aceptación, Belle salió de su ensoñación.

Sería su turno y si hubiera seguido así, de seguro haría el ridículo, por lo que daba gracias internamente de que Gastón la haya sacado de su loca imaginación.

—… ¿Hasta que la muerte los separe? — Había logrado captar la última pregunta del corte discurso del arzobispo, quedando en silencio para que él y todos fijen su atención en Belle, anhelando la respuesta.

—Ac… — Extraño, las palabras no salían de su garganta, y todo por verlo a los ojos. Algo estaba pasando en Gastón y en ella, algo relacionado con… ¿magia? No. ¿Qué tenía Gastón que de la noche a la mañana, consiguió el ajetreo en ella? — Acepto. — Pudo decir al fin, frustrada consigo misma por hacer el ridículo por culpa de él y de su demente imaginación.

—Por el poder que se me concede, los declaro a ambos Marido y Mujer.

Estaba ridículamente nerviosa ante la idea de ser besada por Gastón, pero ahí estaba, con ese hombre acercándose poco a poco para proclamar a su ahora Esposa. No hizo más que esperar su condena con los ojos cerrados. Abre los ojos, sorprendida, cuando él la beso. Esos no eran los labios de Gastón, ella lo había besado a los nueve años para saber si había chispas, cosa que nunca paso y supo entonces que no era su hombre, así que podía apostar que ese contacto no era de él. ¡OH POR LOS DIOSES! Ella conoce esa textura, conoce el dueño de aquellos labios, los había probado una vez y se marcaron en su boca y alma a fuego vivo. Seguía con esa mirada atónica cuando se separaron, aumentando más su deducción positivamente al ver una sonrisa en Gastón que nunca la había visto antes en él.

—Tú no eres Gastón. — Dijo tan segura de sus palabras, llamando la atención de los presentes.

Gastón mantenía su sonrisa, los invitados susurraban o se veían entre sí, confundidos.

—¿Qué te hace pensar en eso… Dearie?

¡Sí! ¡Definitivamente era Él!

—¡¿Rumpelstiltskin?! — Exclamó incrédula, retrocediendo un par de pasos.

Los soldados sacaron sus espadas mientras Gastón fue invadido por una neblina morada, cambiando de aspecto, siendo ahora el Oscuro, el perverso Rumpelstiltskin que se robo el corazón de Belle y lo desecho como basura. Ahora entendía el por qué tantos nervios… ¡MOMENTO!

—¡¿Me he casado contigo?! — Estaba mareada con tanto descubrimiento, en estado de shock, lleva una mano al pecho desnudo, su corazón estaba perdiendo el control. — ¡¿Soy tu esposa?!

No sabía cómo sentirse ante aquella realidad, por una parte quería golpearlo por aquella treta sucia, por otra parte quería sonreír y celebrarlo (maldiciéndose al mismo tiempo por seguir siendo una masoquista)… y también sentía la necesidad de desmayarse, pero no quería, tenía que ser firme para comprender todo esto.

—¿No es genial, Dearie? — Manteniendo su sonrisa de "maniaco inocente", sin preocuparle que estaba rodeado de varios hombres armados mientras los civiles y el arzobispo retrocedían asustados en búsqueda de refugio. — Estoy emocionado por la luna de miel.

Belle no pudo evitar el fuerte rubor en sus mejillas al comprender el significado oculto. Maldito duende pervertido.

—¿Dónde está Gastón? — Era increíble que pudiera mantener una conversación normal a pesar de la situación.

—Digamos que encontrarlo sería como buscar una aguja en un pajar. — Dijo mientras mantenía en alto los dedos índices y fingía interés y preocupación.

—¡¿Lo volviste a transformar en una rosa?! — Se quejo frunciendo el ceño. _¡Increíble!_

—Sí, bueno… él no acepto muy bien mi sugerencia de "vete pacíficamente".

—Eres un caso perdido. — Se queja a pesar que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no sonreír o reír.

—¡Rumpelstiltskin! — Ambos miran a Maurice, enojado y asustado al mismo tiempo, caminando hacía la pareja con una protección de dos soldados.

—Hola querido suegro. — Saludo con aquella voz cantarina y acento que Belle aun no lograba definir origen.

—¡No me llames de esa manera! — Lo señala acusadoramente. — ¡¿Cómo osas venir y faltarle el respeto a mi hija?! ¡As mancillado su orgullo y dignidad!

—Yo jamás le haría algo así a mi querida _esposa_. — Confeso el Oscuro, manteniendo su fingida preocupación, incluso llevo una mano a su pecho como si le doliera. Había dicho la última palabra con un toque de posesividad que a Belle le gusto.

—¡Belle no es tu esposa!

—En realidad sí, vera… — Rumpelstiltskin señala al pobre asustadizo arzobispo. —El arzobispo nos dio su bendición y nos hizo oficialmente Marido y Mujer, ¿recuerda?

—¡Era a Gastón!

—Sí, pero él no estaba aquí parado… era yo… así que, técnicamente hablando, Belle y yo estamos casados… ¡Qué maravilla, ¿no?! — Celebra con su característica risita y aplaudiendo feliz como un niño en navidad.

—¡Espera, Rumpelstiltskin! — Enojada por todo esto, Belle le grita mientras caminaba hacía él. — ¡Tú no puedes…!

—¡MATENLO! — Su padre la interrumpió con una orden a los soldados.

Pero antes de que alguien levantase un dedo, Rumpelstiltskin había tomado a Belle de la cintura de forma posesiva (consiguiendo que Belle se sonroje nuevamente) y, con un chasquido de dedos, desaparecen en nubes moradas.

* * *

Belle abre los ojos y reconoce de inmediato el comedor del Dark Castle, la mesa, la rueca, los títeres… todo estaba igual. Un poco alterada y confundida por todo lo que había pasado, miraba su entorno mientras su compañero (o esposo) daba unos pasos a su izquierda.

—Bienvenida a casa, mi querida esposa.

Eso hizo un chip en la cabeza de Belle, desapareciendo todo su desconcierto para transformarlo en ira pura.

—¡RUMPELSTILTSKIN!

—¿Sí, Dearie? — Actuando con total interés y pasando por alto el enojo de la castaña.

—¡A la mierda con eso! ¡¿Cómo… cómo te atreves hacerme esto?! — Le grita al momento que toma una de las posesiones valiosas del hombre, una copa de oro puro, y se lo lanza directo a la cara. El Oscuro lo detuvo sin problemas con la mano derecha. — Un momento. — Captando algo extraño en aquella mano, Belle camino hacía él enojada y sin miedo o permiso lo toma de la muñeca, notando que estaba vendaba con un vendaje azul. Su enojo crece. — ¡TÚ! ¡Tú eras Copito!

—Eso me recuerda que debo aconsejarte a que aprendas a elegir mejores nombres para las mascotas… es decir, ¿no pensaras darle nombres a nuestros hijos con esa creatividad?

La cara de Belle arde en rojo vivo por la rabia y la vergüenza, estaba cabreada con ese hombre, por eso le dio un golpe en el pecho. Rumpelstiltskin no parecía afectado o molesto por aquel atrevimiento y no evito los puñetazos futuros o los gritos como "Canalla", "Bastardo", "Manipulador"… incluso había soltado un "Hijo de puta".

—¡Tú no creíste en mí y me botaste como a un perro! — Belle no se había dado cuenta que estaba derramando lágrimas de rabia, estaba muy concentrada en verlo a los ojos con fiereza, ni dejaba de pegarle a pesar que no le causaba daño alguno. — ¡¿Y ahora te apareces para engañarme y burlarte de mí?! ¡¿Crees que esto es un juego?! ¡¿Crees que soy tu maldito juguete?! ¡PUES NO LO SOY!

Rumpelstiltskin sabía que estaba enojada con él, por eso dejo que ella descargara todo su enojo con los golpes, gritos y llantos. En silencio recibía cada golpe bien merecido y como un arma letal, no físico, sino interno.

—¡… disfrutando como un pervertido el verme desnuda por mi cuarto! — Cansada de tanto luchar, le dio un fuerte empujón con la pequeña esperanza de que tropiece y caiga, pero el condenado era demasiado firme para ceder. — ¡De seguro te estuviste burlando de mí mientras lloraba como una idiota mientras eras un conejo!

Pega un grito de asombro al tenerlo tan cerca en un segundo, y al otro, la tomo firmemente de las mejillas para robarle un beso intenso y hambriento. Belle forcejeo al comienzo, quejándose internamente de la excesiva confianza del duendecillo, pero antes de darse cuenta, se había rendido y le correspondió con la misma intensidad. En verdad lo había echado de menos. Belle toma una gran bocanada de aire apenas el beso ceso, creyendo que iba a morir si seguían un segundo más, jadeaba para recuperarse, él también, estaba muy cerca que golpeaban al otro salvajemente a la cara con sus respiraciones. Se dio cuenta que quedo atrapada entre él y la mesa.

—¿Por qué? — Susurra sin dejar de jadear, sin dejar de verlo a los ojos.

—Tú misma lo dijiste… soy un cobarde. — Hablándole en el mismo tono, era increíble como la gente le tenía miedo y ella… simplemente bastaba su voz para excitarse.

—Sí… lo eres… — Belle no se tomo la molestia de contradecirlo, fue directa con la verdad para acabar con todo esto de una vez.

—He perdido y sufrido tanto durante toda mi vida… que tengo tanto miedo al creer… que alguien podría amarme por lo que soy.

—Pero te amo, Rumpelstiltskin. — Le dijo con mucha confianza, acariciándole el rostro suavemente. — Te amo. — Le repitió, pegando su frente con la de él.

—Yo no soy un príncipe, Belle. — El Oscuro lleva sus manos a los rizos rebeldes de la chica, ocultándolos detrás de la oreja, disfrutando el latido del corazón de su esposa.

—No… no lo eres… y nunca lo serás… — Confesó mientras se encogía de hombros, restándole importancia, al diablo los príncipes. Le regalo al hombre una sonrisa suave y genuina. — Eres mi Bestia.

Y tomo la iniciativa para besarlo, sin soportar otro segundo sin sentir esos labios sobre los suyos. Le rodea el cuello con sus desnudos y frágiles brazos, queriéndolo más cerca, todo lo que fuera posible. Rumpelstiltskin agarra el control del asunto, aferrándose a su cintura y aumentando el nivel del beso, usando la lengua para entrar a la boca de Belle, acceso que obtuvo sin quejas, siendo recibido por una droga sin cura. Belle gimió ante el roce de ambos sexos, a pesar de que eran separados por unos pantalones de cuero negro y por un vestido con una falda de tres capas.

Sus piernas estaban perdiendo energía y resistencia, así que dio gracias a que Rumpelstiltskin la sostenía y que sus reflejos eran rápidos, ya que la levanto antes de desplomarse y la sentó en la mesa, más accesible para sus impacientes y traviesas manos de piel dorada. Él le quita la tiara que aun estaba sobre la cabeza de su esposa a pesar de todo el jaleo de antes, le era molesto porque no le dejaba sentir su cabello, lo acariciaba como si valiera más que sus hilos de oro. Aunque no se pudo resistir a la necesidad de jalárselo para tener mayor acceso a su cuello, atacándolo sin control, besando, lamiendo y mordiendo, disfrutando los gemidos de Belle, que retumbaban en la habitación como un eco.

—Hmm, tal parece que mi esposa está impaciente. — Susurro seductoramente cerca de la oreja derecha de Belle, consiguiendo que gimiera de nuevo. Las manos de Belle estaban tratando de quitarle el chaleco, de ahí su comentario.

—No sé si catalogarme como esposa si consideramos el hecho de que no sabía tus diabólicos planes. — Retándolo con la mirada, sus manos no dejaba su labor de quitarle la odiosa prenda.

Rumpelstiltskin se había reído, contagiando a Belle.

—Todo hombre quiere darle una sorpresa a su mujer.

—Pues vaya sorpresa. — Sonriendo por su comentario y por conseguir con satisfacción su personal misión. El chaleco rojo cayó.

—Tranquila Dearie, recuerda que es nuestra noche de bodas.

Rumpelstiltskin apoya el dedo índice sobre la frente de Belle y un empujoncito basto para que caiga hacía atrás. Lo sorprendente es que Belle no cayó sobre la fría y dura madera, en cambio, cayó sobre la comodidad y suavidad de un enorme colchón. Gracias a la magia de su esposo, termino en la habitación de él… aunque ahora pasaría a ser la habitación de los **dos**. Rumple se apareció a continuación, en posición dominante y manteniéndose en el colchón con sus manos y rodillas.

—¿Creías que iba a tomarte en una noche tan importante en una mesa?

—Oh bueno, que caballero. — Siguiéndole la broma, besándolo a continuación.

—Sí… ya tendremos tiempo para hacerlo hasta en el jardín. — Y Belle se rió.

Rumpelstiltskin había vuelto al ataque, devorando de nuevo su cuello mientras sus manos se deslizan desde la cintura de Belle hasta la espalda, buscando a tiendas el cierre del vestido de novia. Los gemidos de Belle, aparte de placentero, también atacaban su cordura, la urgencia de poseerla era grande, pero debía ser paciente por ella, darle el placer que se merece.

Finalmente había encontrado el cierre y lo baja en un segundo, el nuevo desafío había sido quitarle el vestido, ¿Pero quién diablos diseño tal cosa fastidiosa? Consiguió quitárselo, aunque con ayuda de Belle, y valió la pena el esfuerzo, ante sus ojos tenía la escultura de una diosa. Aparte de sus zapatos, lo único que se mantenía al cuerpo de su mujer era su ropa interior de abajo, no había nada que le impidiera ver con claridad las piernas largas y cremosas o sus senos redondos y suaves. Todo era de él ahora.

Belle se ruboriza ante la penetrante mirada de su marido, reaccionando con taparse la cara con las manos, yéndose toda su seguridad al drenaje por tener la idea de que tal vez a él no le gustaba lo que veía.

Pero siente los dientes de Rumpelstiltskin en su pezón derecho y todo pensamiento negativo desaparece, explotando su cuerpo y dejándolo escapar todo en un gemido casi fuerte. El calor aumentaba en ella con cada caricia, beso y mordisco del hombre, creyendo que moriría en cualquier momento si seguía así… pero no quería parar, no le importaba morir de tal forma. Él se divertía y divertía con sus senos y pezones, acariciando su vientre y besándolo de vez en cuando, y ella no hacía más que gemir y susurrar su nombre… no era justo, ella igual quería tocarlo.

Sus labios volvieron a conectarse y aprovecho esa oportunidad para tomar riendas al asunto y quedar ahora ella en posición dominante, sonriéndole divertida y desafiante a su esposo. De un jalón, lo levanta para sentarlo, devorando su boca y deslizando los dedos por la camisa de seda, desabrochando cada botón con mucha lentitud para torturarlo a propósito al retrasar el momento en que ella tocaría su piel.

—Los malos van a terminar castigados. — Le recordó Rumpelstiltskin por su malvado plan.

—¿Y cuándo serás tú castigado? — Le respondió burlona, consiguiendo que el hombre suelte una risa.

La camisa sale volando apenas acabo con el último botón y Belle lo empuja para que vuelva a tenderse sobre el colchón. Le da un beso corto, moviendo sus labios para conocer el cuello de su esposo, consiguiendo buenos resultados al oírlo gemir y gruñir por las manos de ella acariciar tentativamente su torso, despertando más y más a la bestia que había dentro.

—Belle. — Gruñe al sentir los dientes de su traviesa esposa atacar el lóbulo de su oreja.

Las manos de Belle continuaron bajando por su torso, eran carisias suaves y pausadas, se tomaba su tiempo, también depositaba algunos besos cálidos. Los dedos apenas rozaron los pantalones de cuero y Rumpelstiltskin pensó que debía volver a tomar el control, así que tomo a Belle y la hizo girar para volver a dejarla abajo y él queda arriba, disfrutando del puchero que hizo con los labios.

—Tranquila Dearie, para la próxima. — Le promete, besando sus labios de forma calmada como si un pacto se tratase.

Ataca de nuevo su cuello, concentrándose en una zona del lado derecho, mordiendo y lamiendo hasta terminar con una marca rojiza, un recuerdo de esa noche y Rumple le aconseja que no use vestidos o accesorios que lo oculte, oyéndola bufar como respuesta.

Rodeando los muslos con sus rodillas, Rumpelstiltskin se deshace de sus pantalones de cuero, liberando al fin su polla, que se endurecía a cada segundo, sufriendo y oculta bajo sus calzoncillos largos como bóxer. Pero aun faltaba para ello, quería concentrarse en la flor intima de su mujer… con otros medios.

Belle grita y arquea la espalda en el mismo segundo que la lengua larga de Rumple acaricia su intimidad. Cierra los ojos, estaba siendo invadida por tantas explosiones que la estaba enloqueciendo, no sabía qué hacer, pero su cuerpo sí, ya que por instinto, sus piernas rodearon la cabeza de su marido, queriendo que esa lengua fuese más adentro.

—¿Q-Qué…? — Algo dentro de Belle iba a explotar en cualquier momento, no estaba segura de si era bueno o malo, estaba controlándola, no podía soportar por mucho tiempo… tenía… tenía… — ¡AHH!—Arqueando más su espalda, llego a su orgasmo.

Respirando aceleradamente, trata de memorizar aquello bien guardado en su mente y corazón para jamás olvidarlo, su primer orgasmo. Como una serpiente, Rumpelstiltskin se deslizaba sin dejar de ver a Belle, clavando sus colmillos al besarla y compartirle de su veneno. Belle corta el beso, pero solo se aparto un par de milímetros y trata de controlar el impulso de gritar con aceleradas respiraciones, aunque no fue suficiente y grita tirando la cabeza para atrás, dejando libre acceso su cuello para el paladar de Rumpelstiltskin. La había penetrado.

—Tranquila Dearie. — Le hablo con un susurro ronco a causa de la lujuria, rozando todo el largo del cuello de su compañera con los labios. — Va a pasar, te lo prometo.

Él entraba y salía despacio, pero sólo un rato, antes de que Belle se diese cuenta, él la poseía como un animal hambriento y ella no hacía más que gritar y llamar a aquella bestia. Había pasado las piernas de ella por arriba de sus hombros para hacer más profunda el ataque.

—Llámame… — Gruñe Rumpelstiltskin al momento que la toma del mentón con rudeza para que se miren a los ojos. — Llámame… ¡Grítalo, maldita sea!

—Ah… ah… — Belle no podía decir nada al comienzo a causa de las embestidas frenéticas. Las lágrimas de pasión salían de sus ojos al cerrarlos, concentrando todo su sentido común que le quedaba para hablar. — Rumpelstiltskin… Rumpelstiltskin… Rumpelstiltskin… ¡Rumpelstiltskin! — Lo llama en un grito ahogado, arqueando su espalda, llegando a un segundo orgasmo. — ¡AHH!

No fue la única, con dos golpes más, Rumple llego al suyo, invadiendo todo el interior de Belle con su esencia, era cálido y placentero, como cuando ingieres chocolate, te daba el mismo placer.

De nuevo los jadeos los invadían, sin dejar de verse a los ojos hasta que Belle tomo la iniciativa de rodear el cuello de su hombre con un brazo para atraerlo hacía ella y besarlo de forma dulce.

—¿Y qué planes tienes para la luna de miel, mi querido esposo?

—Oh, esto es sólo la punta del iceberg, querida.

**FIN.**


End file.
